Objects of Desire
by KatieWeasley-ChristineSnape
Summary: 'If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, everything that happens in between can be dealt with.' -Michael Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Christine had only been late for class a handful of times and every time made her want to cry in a very unGryffindor-like way. But never had she been late for Potions class, never in her seven years at Hogwarts. So when she slipped in, ten minutes late because of a rude trick her roommates had played on her, she quietly slid into her chair in the front row—_front row_!—and dug her book, parchment and quills out of her bag. It figured, of course, that the one time she was late—and probably the only time—the only seat left would be right where the Professor could openly mock her.

But as she looked up into his face and then quickly hid behind her hair again, he wasn't mocking or scolding. He did, however, look as though he was trying his hardest to hold back any sarcastic remarks he wanted to shoot her way. She grabbed a fist full of reddish curly hair and pulled it in front of her face, focusing her attentions on Moste Potente Potions.

XX

Katie knew she was late, she most always was when it came to Potions. The cause this time was because she and two of her very best friends in the world were plotting a way to give Professor 'Snivillus' as Fred liked to call him, as much hell as possible this year. They were up until 3 in the morning Katie guessed, their plan was simple, Katie was going to sneak a few dung bombs into class, and save seats for the twins. That was it. The twins wouldtake care of the rest. So why did it feel to her as though she was helping blow up the twin towers?

"It's just a harmless prank" she told herself. "Nothing to worry about." She walked down to the Potions classroom with a heavy heart. "There is no reason for you to feel bad," she told herself, "You've pulled lots of pranks with the twins before, why are you flipping out now?"

She walked into class and sat down in the back. The twins would be happy about that. They liked to work when they couldn't be overheard.

"Ah, Miss Dawson, you've finally decied to show your face." she heard Snape say. She had never really liked Snape, but she felt that he was just a misunderstood person. but as of right now, seeing him stare at her with those cold, black, daggers of his, she pulled her firey, long, red hair around her face. She thought it looked as if he was going to say something else when the door burst open. She turned to see the twins running over to her with dirt all over their faces.

"Where have you two _been_?" she asked in a Hermione-like tone. "Class is half-way finished and you two are just now getting here!" she snapped. It wasn't that she was upset that they were late, she had only just arrived herself. It was that she didn't like to be away from Fred for very long.

"Someone's been hanging around Hermione for too long" said George.

"You're right Georgie," said Fred. "Look, her hair is even starting to get bushy!" He said as he tried to poke her. "

Shut up you two!" she said, trying to hide a smile.

"I hate to break up the dream team," They turned around to see Snape standing over them looking pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine heard the commotion and was immediately thankful that the three had taken the attention away from her. It seemed that this was going to be an eventful class period. While the three—four if Professor Snape was counted—tittered on, Christine focused on the chapter they were supposed to be learning. Well…it seemed the only learning they would be doing today was how well the Professor had exorcised his sarcasm muscle last night.

When she looked up, he had grabbed the twins by the scruffs of their necks and shoved them toward their empty seats then jerked his head at Katie toward the third. As he walked past Christine, whose seat was at the very end of the first row, he saw the page she was on. Three chapters ahead. Over achieving little minx… He stopped, took the book from in front of her and put her at the right chapter. Christine blushed the colour of Katie's hair and his behind the wild mass of chestnut curls, turning bright blue eyes back to her book. She could have sworn he'd said they would be on that chapter yesterday. Damn.

Hadn't it only been last year that the girl with the rat's nest on top of her head was eleven years old? It seemed that way but now that Severus looked at all five feet and one inch of the still tiny girl he wondered if it had actually been that long ago. Or had he simply been that blind to his students growing up right before his eyes. He belatedly realized that he had been watching her for..how long was it? A minute? Five? He wasn't sure, but quickly picked up a stray essay from his desk and began examining it without actually understanding what he was reading.

XX

"Lousy git!" said Fred rubbing the back of his neck.

"He'll pay for that!" said George doing the same.

"Oh, calm down you two!" said Katie, as all the bad feelings she was having vanished. he deserves it now! she thought..

"You bring the stuff?" Fred asked, like an addict might ask a dealer.

"Yeah," said katie. "All right here." she pointed to her bag with a sly girn.

"Excelent" said the twins. "Let's get started" said George.

He grabbed Katies bag, and pulled out five dung bombs.

"Ready Fred?" George asked getting a lighter ready.

"Ready George" Sad fred grabbing a dungbomb from George's hand.

"1, 2, 3!" they said and threw the small bombs right at Snapes desk. The moody professor shot up out of his chair so fast it just looked like a big, black, blur. The girl in the front row jumped out of her chair.

"WEASLEY!" Snape bellowed "AND DAWSON!" oh, shit. Katie thought. "DETENTION!" Said Snape, the trio could see this time, it wasn't going to be pretty. Oh, crap, the dagger look was back. For the first time, Katie actually feared for her life. Before she knew what happened, she grabbed Fred's hand under the table, and squeezed.

"It'll be fine," She heard him whisper. He squeezed back.

"You ALL will have detention this Saturday!"

"Ok," said the twins together.

Almost as though he senced their plan, he said "SEPERATLY!" and the whole class jumped. "And, you will all three be moved to different seats." He motioned for Katie to move to the front, she saw Fred scribble something on a peice of paper and put it in her bag. She moved to the front of the class, and sat next to the girl she'd seen jump. She looked back and saw the twins be seperated and Fred montioned for her to read the note. She did as told and smiled at the words on the page and read it 5 times over.

"I miss you" it said. She looked at her neighbor.

"Hi" she said .

XX

Christine jumped up, a blur of tangled chestnut curls and felt her book hit her toe as she dropped it. Her parchment scattered and fluttered to the ground and she felt a thick cool trickling down her bear leg, through her sock and into her shoe. Not only had she spilled her entire inkpot but she'd cut her arm on her quill. How she'd managed this, she wasn't sure but she had and her warm blood mixed with the ink running down her arm and leg. And while she stood, staring with stunned terror from Professor Snape to Katie and the Twins, she had no thoughts at all of reaching for her wand and cleaning it up.

The stink of the dungbombs over powered the stinking on her arm and stain that was without a doubt already forming on her stocking. Her eyes widened when she heard the trio's sentence and then saw the Professor's eyes shoot to her, take in the royal mess she'd made. His eyes glinted dangerously and she quickly reached for her wand and Evanescoed the lot. Her parchment returned to its order, although the ink couldn't be restored, and her book flew back onto the desk. She attempted the same spell on her clothing and got no result. Pushing her hair out of her face and wishing she'd packed something to restrain it, she pressed a hand to her bleeding arm and took her seat again before he could toss a detention at her.

The red haired girl sat next to her and she saw the note in her hand. Her heart wrenched with something like jealousy mixed with irritation, even when Katie looked up at her and offered a greeting. She nodded curtly to her and returned to her book.

The smell of the dungbombs had vanished; Severus had cast an Air Cleansing charm and returned to the blackboard. He added an extra two-_TWO_!—essays to the homework and shot menacing glares at the Weasleys and Katie. Christine cringed and dug out her planner to write it down. Two feet per essay…and they said Hell was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi," Katie said again. The brown haired girl didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry about your robes." She said trying again. Nothing. Ok, this is going to be awkward. She thought. She looked at the twins, Fred was now sitting with Oliver Wood, the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And George, was now sitting with a table of Slytherins. She turned around to face Snape, her blood boiling. How she hated the man. She was getting ready to try and say something else when something hit her head. she looked down to see ano piece of parchment. She took her shoe off and picked it up with her foot. It was from Fred,

_I'm sorry about this_. it said. She checked to see if Snape was looking and responded

_It's fine, it's a new adventure!_ she said, and threw it back to him. She saw him scribble and throw it back.

_Aways my little optimist arn't you? ;)_ it said. She was getting ready to respond when a hand smacked her.

"D'you mind?" the brown-headed girl said "He's already added an extra two essays to the homework, I'd _like_ that to be all!" and she turned around. So, Katie looked back at Fred,

"You know it" she mouthed. He smiled back at her.

XX

Christine rolled her eyes; she couldn't help it. She's always heard hat love made people stupid but never that it made them stupid at others' expenses. And just as she'd begun to read through the chapter again, Snape had called the class to attention. She sighed exasperatedly and snapped her book shut rather loudly, only to receive a glare from the Professor.

"I'm warning you now…" He said to the whole class, but Christine was pretty sure that it was aimed at a select few. "if anything like what happened today is to occur again, you will be praying for a month's detention. Be aware." The class stood to leave; Christine gathered her things in her bag and stood as well.

"Miss Rowan," She froze with her back still tuned to him and, very slowly, turned to face him. He walked toward her with a quick litheness surprising for a man of his age until he'd towered over her and cast a dark shadow. She had to crane her neck to look at him properly. "You will be serving detention, as well. Friday night, seven o'clock. Is that clear?" She flinched and nodded.

"Crystal, sir…" She whimpered.

XX

Katie stood up and gathered her things, the room was empty save for her, the girl who was sitting beside her, and two Slytherins.

"I'm really sorry about the detention," Katie said. No response. "ok," she said to no one in particular.

"I missed you." she threw her book on the ground. "FRED!" she screamed. "DON'T DO THAT!" He laughed at her, and the chestnut haired girl rolled her eyes and left.

"Oookay" said Fred as he watched her leave. "I really am sorry about getting us all detention." he said

"It's fine, it was kind of interesting sitting somewhere else for once." She looked at her watch. "Oh, crap! We've got Quidditch!" The two ran out of the class room, they tired to stay out of peoples way. But Katie knocked someone down.

"SORRY!" she said. It turns out it was the chestnut haired girl from class, she didn't look very happy. They got back to the tower, and she waited as Fred went to get his robes and George. The three ran down to the pitch, and Katie took her place in the stands to watch her best friends, and the boy she secretly loved, play the game she someday hoped to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine growled angrily and lifted herself off of the ground. It seemed that nothing good was going to happen today. Just as she was picking up her bag, she felt someone brush past her, close enough that she could smell them. Eucalyptus, lemon and something she couldn't pinpoint assaulted her senses and she looked up to see Professor Snape already five feet down the hall. She frowned, heaved a sigh and hoisted her bag over her shoulder again. She walked fast, pushing past the man who'd neglected to even offer a hand of help when she was sprawled on the ground. He shouted something after her but she ignored it.

Halfway down the corridor, she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she was backed against the wall. Her eyes widened and she flinched back even further then immediately regretted it. 'What kind of Gryffindor are you?' She mentally scolded herself and stood up straighter, forcing herself to look up at him.

"Never have I been so disrespected." He growled at her. "Ignored, defaced."

"I'm s—" She began but he cut her off

"I said that you have another detention. Tonight. Seven o'clock. But, due to your rude behavior just now, I've decided to add another two. I'll be looking forward to seeing you the rest of the week." He curled his lip and spun on his heel, sending another waft of his scent toward her. Her shoulders sagged and she followed him silently until he turned the corner and she took the long hall back toward Gryffindor Tower.

XX

After practice, the team went back to the locker rooms to change, so, Katie waited in the stands for her friends. Wow, the twins played great today. She thought. Do you mean, The Twins, or Fred? she argued with herself.

"Ok, ok, ok!" she said aloud "CAN WE ALL JUST AGREE THAT WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT HIM? STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! I mean, honestly!" She said, she had been telling herself for the past year that she just liked Fred as a friend, but she knew it wasn't true. She heard somone scream, it pulled her back

"FRED! GIVE IT BACK!" it was angelina

, "come and get it!" She heard him say. He ran out of the lockers holding her shirt.

"FRED!" Katie said. "Give the poor girl her shirt back" Katie said.

"Fiiiiiinne" He whined. "I'm sorry, Angie." He said in a mocking voice. Katie hit him on the arm. "come on guys, I'm ready to change, lets go." They all went back to the castle, Oliver, to double charms, Angelina, Katie Bell and Alicia, to lunch, and the trio, to Gryffindor Tower.

"Welp," said Fred looking very excited. 'I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask Angelina out!" He smiled

"WHAT?" asked Katie, feeling hurt.

"Good for you," said George. "Yep. C'mon Georgie, let's go change. I'm going to tonight." The Twins walked back up to their room, and left katie alone. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, but wasn't going to let them fall. She blinked them away and sat down.

"I can't worry about him now. i have school to worry about." she felt a few more tears come and wiped them away quickly.

XX

Six thirty? Christine groaned loudly and forced herself to stand up, stretching up to her tiptoes. She checked her watch again and, gathering her Potions things, headed outside and waved a hand at the Fat Lady whom she'd accidentally slammed rather hard.

Christine checked her watch. Fifteen minutes. With only thirty seconds to spare, she burst through the door and paused to catch her breath. Snape had barely moved a muscle, even as she stumbled over several chairs and nearly fell on her face in front of his desk.

"You're late." He said nonchalantly. She checked her watch again. 7:01.

"Frick!" Christine exclaimed in a shrill voice. Her hair fell in her face and she quickly moved it away. After fighting with it for a moment, she gave up and allowed it to fall wherever it might.

What was he going to have her do? She looked around, but there weren't any dirty supplies to be cleaned. In fact, the classroom was practically spotless. She was suddenly very nervous. She'd never had a detention at all, let alone with Snape. She had no idea what to expect except what she was told.

He looked up from the essay he'd been grading and watched her examine the room, watched her fight with the rat's nest she dared call hair and wondered what she might be thinking. He shook his head mechanically and stood to loom over the tiny girl. She cringed and made an effort to keep her gaze averted from him.

"Tonight," He began, causing her to jump again. "we will be brewing."

XX

Katie had just got herself together, well, she stopped crying at least. When Fred came down stairs looking very handsome. It made her feel sad.

"Well, I'm off" Fred said "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck" Katie said sadly. And he was off.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You wanna come?" asked George sensing something was up. Katie shook her head.

"No I don't want to go down there right now." she said trying to hide her emotions.

"Ok, then." said George and he was gone.

"don't have a pity party" she said to herself. She sighed and decided to catch up on her school work. But everytime she tried to work, her thoughts went back to Fred. I wonder if she turned him down? she thought. She half hoped that she did, then she'd have a shot.. No, I want him to be happy, she thought. she tried reading but ended up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brewing what?" Christine asked stupidly. She shrunk a little at his glare and the way he crossed his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner.

"The hospital wing's supply is dwindling. We will be brewing—"

"Mindless potions…" Christine grumbled a little sadly. He quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded without calling her on her rudeness. He hated being interrupted.

"Indeed." He said in a soft, dangerous voice. She shifted uncomfortably until he finally moved and led her into his private lab. She thought that she must be the only student ever to have seen inside. She felt almost superior.

Two benches were placed in front of the long table. Two scales, two cauldrons and two sets of beakers and vials were stacked and placed neatly in front of each stool. Snape took one while Christine hesitantly moved toward the other, running a hand tentatively over the cauldron he'd set out for her. It wasn't until he shot her an impatient glare that she actually sat and pulled the supplies obviously meant or a Pepper Up potion toward her. She pulled out her potions book and opened it up to the noted potion.

"You haven't memorized this by now?" He asked and when she looked over at him, she was surprised to see a smirk on smirk on his face.

"Well, I—You know, it's just—I, erm…" She stammered and he rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, child. It was a joke." A joke? Professor Snape was joking? She waited a moment, waited for fiery brimstone and the four horsemen. Or maybe for his heart to simply stop. When he saw her staring, she quickly looked away and began chopping up ginger root, aware of his eyes on her and even more aware of his scrutiny.

Her hands shook, making the slices more crinkled than what they ought to have been but she tried to ignore that he hadn't even started his brewing yet. His potion, the ingredients to which she didn't recognize, looked much more complicated than hers. She wondered why he was still watching her.

Christine put down her blade and turned her entire body to face him.

"Sir, I hate to be rude but it's terribly difficult to concentrate under these circumstances." She chided and stopped short of putting her hands on her hips. Her hands fell uselessly back to her sides. He raised an eyebrow at her and turned away. Breathing a sigh, she returned to her brewing.

She had only just dropped the ginger root into the cauldron and brushed her hair back from her face when a stray strand caught and fell into the mixture along with powdered moonstone and three drops of dragon's blood. She squeaked and hadn't even had the chance to cry out when the entire thing exploded, sending scalding potion and bits of glass flying in every direction. Christine threw up her arms, felt another pair lock around her waist and throw her to the ground. She looked up into clenched eyes and teeth and a mixture of anger and…was that fear? She wasn't sure. But when he explosion subsided and only flames remained on the wood brewing table, he dragged her to her feet and yanked her out of the room by both arms.

XX

"Katie?" she heard someone say. "Kaaaaatiiie" He said again. She realized the voice matched Fred. "Katie, you look uncomfrotable." She tried to hide a smile. "Come on, you need to go to bed. It's 2:00 A.M." She didn't move, she liked this. She missed it being just the two of them. "Katie, there is a spider on your face!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she flew up out of her chair "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" she said as she smacked herself in the face trying to get the spider off. "GET IT O- Why are you smiling?" she asked looking over at Fred who was almost to the point of laughing. "There was no spider was there?" she said.

"nope" he said, and then Fred started laughing.

"That wasn't FUNNY!" she yelled. "Yes it was" he said

"JERK!" she yelled.

"Hey, that was HARSH." he said "Don't you care about my feelings at all?" he was mocking her now. She was very upset. "Hey, I'm sorry," Fred said.

"You should be!" she said mocking him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my date with Agnie." She felt her heart sink.

"How did it go?" she said, really not wanting to know.

"It went really, really good, we're going out again tomorrow." He said. Katie felt herself start to tear up. Why am I crying? she thought. I said I want him to be happy, no matter what.

"Katie, why are you crying?" he asked looking a little concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine, see?" she put on a happy face and stopped the tears. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night." she said

"Can I have a hug first?" he asked.

"Whyyyyy?" she asked.

"Just cause. I miss your hugs." he said "Alright" she walked over to him. She huged him. She breathed him in. You could be happy with me. She thought. "Night" he said to her. "I'll see you in the morning." she said. and she walked up the stares.


	6. Chapter 6

Her head hurt. Pounded, actually and it felt as though there had been glass shards gouged into her eyes, her arms, her legs… She hurt all over. Groaning, she opened one eye then the other and slowly sat up. The light hurt and so did the air when she breathed in. Christine pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and bit down onto her lip hard. She tried to open her eyes again. This time it didn't hurt as bad. She looked around, squinting against the early morning light, and noticed someone asleep in a straight back chair next to her bed.

Professor Snape. Christine sat up straight with a tiny gasp that was loud enough to rouse him. He yawned and stretched and finally stood to loom over her. She wondered if he'd ever tire of dominating her that way.

"Haven't you got classes?" She asked, again, stupidly.

"It's Saturday." He replied through slightly clenched teeth. Saturday? That meant that she'd been unconscious for three days. Christine tried to stand but he pushed her back down into the pillows.

"You can't get up yet." He said. "You've not yet healed." She frowned and tried to move again until she realized just how badly she hurt.

She had severe burns on her hands arms and legs and scrapes and bruises everywhere else. A long cut went from her left collar bone to the middle of her sternum. She rubbed it absently, felt the sting and rubbed harder to remind herself that she'd actually survived the explosion she'd caused.

She'd caused it. It had been her fault. Tears pricked her eyes and she gasped for breath. Apologies spilled from her lips between sobs and blubbers of nonsense.

Severus cringed, holding his hands out uselessly while she sobbed. It had been her fault, and had she not been so seriously injured, he would have berated her for it. He couldn't do that now, not with such guilt already pent up in her. He felt guilty himself for even thinking of mocking her. Indeed, these days, guilt was a common feeling. He shoved it away easily and sat down beside her on the edge of her bed.

"Hush, child. Calm down." He crooned and forced her to look at him, taking her chin in his hand and wrenching her face up. "Watch. Breath in," he did, "And out." He continued until she mimicked him and her breathing returned to normal. He let go of her quickly. Trauma. He told himself. She was traumatized. And her behavior was completely understandable. Still, he hated her for being so weak. And admired her for having the ability to break down. And possibly even envied her for the same.

Belatedly, he realized that his hand was on her hair, stroking it back from her red splotchy face. He snatched his hand back as though he'd been burned. Guilt washed over him again because he hadn't been burned...he'd walked away with only a scratch even though he was the one who'd tried to protect her.

He couldn't protect her.

He couldn't protect anything.

Shit.

Damnit.

He stood up quickly, his back turned to her. She watched him curiously, wiping tears away from her bright blue eyes and their swollen lids.

"Professor," She whispered. He growled deep in his throat and swept from the wing.

XX

"Well, can I have a hug first?" he asked her

"Whyyyy?' she asked.

"Just cause, I miss your hugs." He said.

"Alright" she said to him. She walked over to him and hugged him. Fred closed his eyes and breathed her in_. I love you_. he wanted to say to her. _I've loved you for a long time. _His heart started to race, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "Night" he said before he let his hormones get in the way. Katie pulled away.

"night" she said and she walked up the stairs to her room. He watched her walk away, wishing he could be with her. Come on mate, pull it together. She's your BEST FRIEND. he thought to himself. she'd never go for you. He walked back up the his room, feeling depressed.

"Well," George said when he walked in. "How'd your date with Angie go?" Fred stared at his twin.

"I don't like Angelina." Fred said sadly.

"Well, then why'd you go out with her?" George asked.

Katie walked to her bed and thought about what had just happened. She longed to be with him, but knew it was not an option. "Stop thinking about him!" she said "He's your BEST FRIEND! if you told him you've been in love with him all year he'd think you're mental or something!" But still, she thought. It's FRED, how could I NOT want him?

XX

Christine watched him go, watched the last corner of the hem on his cloak disappear behind the wall. She watched with confusion and wondered if her blubbering had sent him off, irritated him so badly that he couldn't stand to be around her.

Or maybe he was ashamed. She'd caused the explosion, it was her fault. She'd ruined his lab. She'd ruined everything. He was ashamed to be around her because of her stupidity.

A million possibilities ran through her head and tears welled up into her eyes again. She heard a rustling and took a deep breath.

"Professor?" She asked softly. No. Madam Pomfrey bustled around, gathering various potions and dressing for Christine's wounds. The mediwitch made her way over to her and tipped several tiny vials down her throat. Christine coughed and sputtered.

"I see Severus has finally left, has he?" Poppy said. And Christine promptly burst into more tears.


	7. Chapter 7

-Fred-

Fred woke up early the next morning, in fact, he was the first one up. He didn't want to answer any questions about Angelina. He walked down to the common room to wait for Katie, he was going to tell her today, no matter what. It was 6 A.M. on Saturday, she'd be up soon. Sure enough, he heard her come down the steps.

"OW! shit, that hurt!" she said. Fred laughed at her.

"You ok?" he asked her quietly.

"Fred? Is that you?" she asked in a whisper.

"The one and only" he said smiling. He could hardly wait to see her. When he saw her shadow coming down the stairs, his heart leapt, "Good morning sunshine" he said in a cheery voice.

"Whatever" she said groaning. Well, might as well do this now he thought.

"Katie, I have something to tell you."

-Katie-

Might as well get up, she thought to herself. She got out of bed, and started down the stairs when she hit the last few, she stubbed her toe

"OW! shit, that hurt!" she screamed. she heard someone laugh. Who else would get up THIS early? she thought.

"Are you ok?" they said.

"Fred? Is that you?" she asked in a whisper.

"The one and only" she heard him say. She smiled. She was so excited to see him. so, excited in fact, she missed the next to last step and fell again. Ow, she thought. "Good morning sunshie" he said in a cheery voice.

"Whatever" she said groaning. She loved to see him smile.

"Katie, I have something to tell you." He said urgently. Oh no, she thought.

-Fred-

"What?" Katie asked

XX

Christine had finally cried herself to sleep, much to the confusion and bewilderment of the mediwitch caring for her. But her sleep was a restless one and when she woke three days later it took her several long moments of confusion before she remembered why she was there.

Midnight on Thursday, Christine woke to complete darkness and the sound of someone snoring not too far away from her. She sat up, willing away the headache that immediately assaulted her and reached for her wand, muttering a frantic 'Lumos!' Her wand lit up, filling enough space that she could see his face. He'd returned.

Professor Snape was back. But she wondered why. Why had he come back after leaving as he did? She frowned when his eyes fluttered open and squeaked 'Nox!' They were engulfed in darkness but no less awake. She held her breath, waited for him to say something. He didn't. So she did.

"You came back."

XX

-Fred-

"What?" Katie asked. Fred took a deep breath

"Katie, for the past year I've been thinking, and i'm just gonna come out and say: I like you Kaitlyn Dawson, and I have, for a long time."

-Katie-

Fred took a deep breath

"Katie, for the past year I've been thinking, and i'm just gonna come out and say: I like you Kaitlyn Dawson, and I have, for a long time." She could not believe this. The thing she'd been wanting to happen for so long, was finally coming true!

"What?" she asked. "Like HOW do you like me?" she asked, she knew it was stupid, but she didn't care.

"Like, _like_ like you" Fred told her, I have for a long time. Katie ran over to him. She flung her arms around him, and kissed him.

"I have too" she said.

XX

"I did..." He said as though the words were a poison that needed to spit out immediately. She shrunk back, hugging her knees up to her chest. "I oughtn't have left in the first place." He added a bit more softly. Christine chewed her lip and Severus filled the room with light from the tip of his wand. She closed her eyes against the sudden brightness and then opened them, allowing them to adjust.

"You were weak and vulnerable and it was stupid of me to leave you alone in such a state. I...apologize, Miss Rowan." She nodded slowly to show him that she accepted and cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry I ruined your lab..." She replied to which he merely grunted. "It was reckless of me to work without restraining my hair." He grunted again. Christine took a chance, moving forward. She tried to make her movements look casual but she was jerky and jumpy and her nervousness was not lost by him. She swore she even saw him move forward a bit himself. Or maybe she was just being hopeful.

Before she could stop them, tears had gathered again. She opened her eyes wide and bit down on her lips. He huffed out an exasperated sigh and moved from his chair to the bed and pulled her none too gently against him. Where she cried. Again. Because she felt guilty. Because she was still traumatized. Because she didn't deserve his comfort and wanted to push him away and pull him closer all at the same time. Because she was confused about the way she'd suddenly started to feel toward her Professor. And because she knew she oughtn't be feeling anything at all.

XX

It was about four days since Katie had seen the chestnut haired girl, although, it was the weekend, so it didn't seem too off. Probably been in the library all weekend, she thought. But when she walked into Potions class on Monday, and didn't see her, she knew something was wrong. She's hardly _ever_ been late to class, she thought to herself. SHe walked over and took a seat next to Fred.

"Hello, beautiful." he said. She looked over to see George giving Fred a _What did I miss?_ look.

"Later." he whispered to his twin. Katie was getting ready to say something when Professor Snape walked in. She was waiting for him to give the usual sarcastic remarks, but he didn't, there was something different about him, he seemed to have a small glow to him, Wait, _what_? is that a _smile_? she thought. Fred must have been thinking the same thing cause she looked over to see him with a very puzzled look on his face.

"What's up with Snivillus?" he asked.

"Dunno," Katie said.

"It's weird," said George. "I had several brilliant come backs waiting for him"

XX

Christine wasn't allowed to attend classes for another two days, as per Madam Pomfrey's specific orders. And to her dismay, Professor Snape hadn't argued at all. She wanted more than anything to go back to classes. She'd almost completely healed, save for the scar on her breast that would never fade and the mental trauma that still woke her in the middle of the night and prevented her from getting a full nights sleep. Even Dreamless Sleep didn't keep the nightmares fully at bay, no matter how many doses she was given.

Severus prowled his classroom, attempting to look as menacing as always but when he felt an unfamiliar tug at his cheeks, he realized with horror that he'd been smiling. _Smiling!_ Any moment, the entire castle would crumble down upon them, he was sure of it. It didn't. And what made things worse was he could pin point exactly what had lifted his mood. Or rather, whom. The girl tossing and turning from a restless sleep in the Hospital Wing had stirred something in him. Something he _couldn't_ pin point, to put the cherry bomb on top of the crap sundae that was his life.

The trio he'd banned from sitting together had found their way to each others' sides again. This, his specific rules being disregarded, wiped the smile from his face immediately and drew an angry growl from deep in his throat.

"You three!" He snapped, rounding on them. "Separate immediately! Or it will be another three detentions each!" Shit. His lab had been destroyed and he'd spent so much time with-Her-that he'd neglected to even start a clean up. "And you won't have the joys of my company to look forward to. I'm sure Filch will enjoy having you in the South Dungeons."

XX

_Shit!_ Katie thought.

"I'll see you guys after class" she said sadly. She walked down to the front of the class, just like on Friday. And also, just like Friday, she felt a wad of parchment hit her head. She picked it up and read it.

_I miss you._ it said. She grabbed her quil and ink pot and responded,

_I miss you too. This sucks._ She looked at Snape he had his back turned to the class. She turned around, and threw the note at Fred. He read it and quickly responded

_I swear, one day, I'm going to ol' Snivillus for this!_ He threw it at her and she read it quickly, she was getting ready to respond when a long, white, hand reached down and picked it up. She threw a quick, worried glance at Fred.

XX

One eyebrow quirked as he read the note, scoffed, crumpled it up and set it on fire with the tip of his wand. Foolish wand waving be damned. Detentions were getting old and the Gryffindor Hourglass was looking a little full lately...

"I think fifty points-each-from Gryffindor will suffice." he droned and paced the room again. "I think a nice long essay on the properties of Moonstone in potion making will be a nice addition, as well. On my desk by tomorrow morning. I hope you've not made any plans tonight."

He'd turned back to the black board and began to write something on Dragon's Blood-the herb, not the liquid- when he heard a sound that would no doubt haunt him for years.

A scream echoed down through the dungeons. The chalk squeaked against the board then clattered to the ground as Severus bolted at full speed from the room and found-

Christine hunched over against the wall, her hand pressed to her chest. Blood seeped from her school robes-_Her school robes?-_through her fingers and dripped onto the floor at her feet.


End file.
